


Seven Of His Moments (4th SCENE)

by jhanjhan



Series: DAYDREAM SCENES [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Depression, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Jongin walked to the bed and sank to his knees beside the bed. He softly caressed Sehun’s face and cried silently. Tears are falling down from his eyes, lovingly staring at Sehun. Sehun sleepily opened his eyes due to sudden movements beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created November 25, 2015  
> This is the 4th SCENE. I think this is not really angsty... 
> 
> but I hope you will like this...

Kim Jongin was frowning when he woke up. He doesn’t remember his dream but, he’s sure that he doesn’t like it. He walked out of his bedroom and straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

He’s living in a well decorated apartment in Seoul. He can’t afford it; of course that’s why he needs to work two jobs. And his best friend, Oh Sehun helps him pay some of his rent.

He doesn’t want Sehun to spend his money just for his apartment, but Sehun reasoned that Jongin’s apartment can be his hide out from his parents. And he also reasoned that Jongin sends too much money at the orphanage he came from.

Jongin feels lucky to have Sehun in his life. Even though they don’t say about how they feel towards the other, they understand already how the other felt. Yes, they’re best friends, and they also love each other. They’re not official, but their friends are aware that Jongin belongs to Sehun, and that Sehun belongs to Jongin.

Jongin is making breakfast for two, because in just seven minutes, Sehun will be there in his place and will want to have breakfast with him. Yes, Jongin knows Sehun loves him, but, Sehun’s house is like a palace, why would Sehun wants to hang out in Jongin’s apartment?

The door opened and Jongin heard Sehun call his name. Aside from allowing Sehun to pay for some of his rent, he also gave Sehun a duplicate key.

Jongin walked to the hallway to welcome Sehun. But he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked. Sehun is holding him tightly against him and Jongin knows that something happened back at his parent’s house.

“Jonginnie...” Sehun took a deep shaky breath. “Jonginnie...”

Jongin felt his neck got wet, where Sehun’s face is currently buried.

“Hunnie-ah, did something happen?” Jongin can’t help but caress Sehun’s back continuously, calming Sehun down and maybe also himself.

 “My father...” Sehun broke out a sob, “my father decided to marry me...” Sehun tighten his hold of Jongin, “to his business partner’s daughter tomorrow.”

“What?” Jongin doesn’t know what to say aside from that. _Marry? Tomorrow?_

“I’m sorry Nini...” Sehun continued to sob against Jongin’s shoulder.

“Sehunnie... tomorrow?” Jongin pulled Sehun away from him and made him look him in the eyes.

“They want to close of the partnership right away. I don’t know why though.” Sehun still has his hands clutched onto Jongin’s shirt.

“No... No... You’re mine... Sehun... we promised each other. Sehun...” Jongin let out his tears finally, clutching Sehun against him.

“I’m so sorry, Nini...” Sehun holds Jongin’s head against his shoulders, kissing his locks and caressing his back.

“Sehun,” Jongin looked up at Sehun, “Let’s run away.” Jongin don’t know what to do. He doesn’t know what to do if Sehun will be gone from his life.

Sehun cried and holds Jongin’s face, “We can’t, love... my father has a weak heart...” Jongin let out a sob and clutched Sehun’s shirt and pulling him closer, whimpering _no._

“...but I’ll do something, I just need to settle the company and divorce and we can be together again.” Sehun immediately assured Jongin.

“No... No... Don’t marry her... you don’t even know her... Sehunnie...” Jongin buried his face on Sehun’s chest and cried harder.

“I love you Jongin... I’ll always love you... You’ll always be my love.”

 

 

They spend the whole day together, Jongin not wanting to part with Sehun because he knows that he can’t do anything and that Sehun will be a married man tomorrow.

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

The next day, Jongin wakes up to an empty bed, and Sehun gone married not to him.

Jongin packed his things and went far away from Sehun. He just can’t take being close to the other without the rights to say that Sehun is his.

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Even though Sehun doesn’t know where Jongin went, he doesn’t stop sending message to Jongin, or call him.

Jongin doesn’t reply to any messages of Sehun, but he reads them, he doesn’t respond to Sehun’s inquiries about him, but he listens to Sehun’s voice, and Sehun’s messages and calls are what keeping him believing to their love.

Seven months, he endured not having Sehun by his side, seven months of loneliness and heartache.

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

News from friends came to Jongin that Sehun’s wife has died due to lung failure. After that, he never heard anything about Sehun.

Jongin went back to Seoul. He decided to go back to his old apartment that he still holds onto. He met his friends on his way, though knowing that Sehun is now a free man despite the tragic cause of his wife’s death, they told Jongin that Sehun’s father has let go of him, wanting his son to do what he wants, since Sehun’s older brother has come back from the company’s branch in Europe. But they said that after his father freed him, Sehun just vanished. No calls or messages from him.

Jongin said his goodbyes to them and went on his way. Jongin thinks of Sehun. Did Sehun have gone to look for him? Sehun did not call him or sent a message after the news of... since he’s free from his marriage.

_Sehunnie... I miss you, where are you right now?_

Jongin sighed. He’s in front of his apartment door, he missed this place. Sehun always went to visit him and hang out. Jongin opened the door and went inside. He walked straight towards the bedroom, but before he can go further, he stopped in his tracks and takes a second look around the place. From where he’s standing, there are fresh flowers in the living room, there are curtains hanging, letting the sun shines the place, the refrigerator’s hum is heard, and there’s a lone glass in the sink. He briskly walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Surprised and overwhelmed with what he saw, or rather, who he saw. _Sehun..._ Sehun’s sleeping comfortably in the bed at the side where Jongin usually slept when the former used to stay overnight.

Jongin walked to the bed and sank to his knees beside the bed. He softly caressed Sehun’s face and cried silently. Tears are falling down from his eyes, lovingly staring at Sehun. Sehun sleepily opened his eyes due to sudden movements beside him.

Jongin lied down beside the awakening man.

Sehun woke up fully and the two cried in each other’s arms.

They plan their happy beginnings the whole day. Making up from lost moments, and officially claiming each other.

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Seven days they just spend their time with each other, staying in the apartment, going on dates, and just being together.

On their eighth day, they started to look for work earlier that day, since Jongin quits his two former jobs, and Sehun his position in his father’s company.

At seven in the morning, both wearing the same coats, went their own way. Sehun went to meet his friends because of a business they want to create and he wanted to invest. And Jongin went to a nearby workshop studio.

 

Jongin was accepted in the studio as a dance instructor. Jongin then planned to go back in the apartment to tell Sehun the good news personally since Sehun was not answering his phone calls, he thinks Sehun might be still in a meeting with his friends, or he was home already asleep, in the shower, or busy with something. Jongin smiled, maybe Sehun has a surprise for him, since Jongin is aware that that day marks their seven years of knowing each other. Sehun did not talk about it earlier in the day or last week, so Sehun might have a plan to celebrate their meeting-each-other day and thinks that Jongin did not remember because Jongin didn’t say anything either.

Jongin got a small box from his coat’s pocket. He may be the receiver in their relationship but he is still a man and he planned to propose to Sehun. Jongin’s smile can’t be gone from his face at the thought of Sehun being proposed to by him.

Jongin went inside their apartment and was disappointed to find that Sehun wasn’t home still. He waited until after lunch, but then when it’s two in the afternoon, he just shrugged and thinks that maybe Sehun is still on some discussion with his friends or on his way home. Jongin decided to take a nap since applying as a dance instructor needs him to show some of his dancing skills, and it takes him so much effort in his movements since it’s been a long time since he last danced and it takes a toll on his body.

It’s just seven seconds when he closed his eyes, and then opens again when he heard the door bell rang and knocks on the front door.

He got up immediately, wondering who might be visiting them.

He suddenly got the idea that maybe Sehun’s at the door and wanted to surprise him, Jongin giggled at the thought and soften his widening smile since he’s still not sure who is on the other side of the door.

But that smile was erased from his face upon opening the door and seeing police officers in front of him.

“Mr. Kim Jongin?” one of the officers asked.

“Yes, is there a problem officer?” Jongin asked.

 

After that question, what Jongin heard, truly put a stop to his smiles.

That day, Sehun went to the bank to withdraw the amount he needs to invest to the business he and his friends planned to create. But before he can get to his car at the parking lot, he was dragged away from the building. He was robbed and shot multiple times. He was left in an alley and that’s where some passersby saw him and called an ambulance and the police.

 

 _Sehun’s gone._ Jongin can’t think of anything else.

He was given seven years of Sehun. And seven days of happiness was given to Jongin. Seven days of truly being happy after the seven months of loneliness and heartache.

Seven days of happiness and love but all tomorrow’s sadness...

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Kim Jongin was crying when he woke up. He doesn’t want to remember... what he heard... what he saw... because he doesn’t like it, he hates it. He doesn’t open his eyes. He just kept crying and pleading someone to stop everything.

“ _Hey..._ ”

“STOP!!!” Jongin doesn’t know what’s real or what’s not anymore. Every time he wakes up, Sehun is always being taken away from him. He just wants everything to stop.

He felt someone engulfed him in a tight embrace.

“Ssh... Hey, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jongin has his eyes still closed. But he knows who the voice belongs to. _Sehun..._ but he doesn’t want to look and just see Sehun being taken away from him again. He cried and cried and pleads everything to just stop. He doesn’t know if this was real or if he’s still in a dream... in a nightmare.

“Open your eyes, Jongin...”

Jongin heard the person but he shakes his head, pulling his hair tightly. He doesn’t know who he’s going to see... the Sehun in the concert... the Sehun in the fields... the Sehun in his apartment... or... Sehun, his only doctor.

 Jongin doesn’t know who's real anymore. Every Sehun left him. He was always left alone in the end.

“Jongin, baby, open your eyes. It’s me, I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere, your Sehun is here now, your...”

Jongin opened his eyes and looked at the Sehun who’s holding him at that moment.

Jongin cried. He clutched the other’s coat.

 

 

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**


End file.
